


My Angel’s In A Headlock

by MamaPanda93



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blood, Crying, Fighting, Forced First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Sad, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:06:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaPanda93/pseuds/MamaPanda93
Summary: Rick confessed his feelings to Daryl months ago, causing the hunter to avoid him at all costs. Daryl finally tries to open up and talk to Rick, instead he walks in on Jessie and Rick in bed.A fight between them breaks out in the middle of the street, will the words they say damage their relationship forever or can they make it work despite everything?~~COMPLETE~~(with two alternate ending.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Made this because I enjoy seeing Rick and Daryl fighting. Lol! Also because I want to beat the crap outta my ex, but I can't, so this shall do. Bahahaha!
> 
> There is a happy and sad ending to this, pick whatever you wish to read!
> 
> Enjoy!

The air is crisp in Daryl’s face as he storms out of the house, not even caring if the neighbours hear all the yelling.

 

“Daryl, wait!”

 

Rick yells sternly as he follows behind the pissed off hunter, his steps heavy on the cold gravel of the street of Alexandria.

 

The man in front of him has no intentions of slowing down as he obviously heads towards the main gate.

 

“Dare, I said fucking WAIT!”

 

Now more furious than before, Rick growls deep from his throat, he knows Daryl must have felt it, Hell, it even scared himself.

 

Daryl stops in his tracks and quickly turns on his heels, ready to face the beast that made itself known. Ignoring the intensity of the shivers pulsating through his veins.

 

“No, Rick. I will not wait! How could you do this to me?”

 

The hunter snarls back, bearing some teeth, getting more pissed off at the second at the others dumb look on their face. 

 

“What do you mea-”

 

“Like Hell you don’t know, Rick!”

 

The younger man interrupts, obviously that isn’t the answer he is looking for, as he shoves the other. Pressing hard against his chest a pathetic whine comes out of Daryl’s mouth. Ashamed, he shoves the older man again, but much harder.

 

Rick stands his ground the best he can until a sharp right hook makes contact with his jaw. Within that moment of confusion and pity, it quickly turns to red hot anger.

 

Grabbing his aching jaw, Rick uses his other hand and gabs roughly at Daryl’s stomach.

 

He instantly regrets it the moment his hand makes contact, this isn’t how he imagined touching Daryl. 

 

Ever.

 

Before he can apologize both men are on the hard, cold cement. Daryl being the heaviest of the two has Rick pinned. A few shots get in, they don’t hurt within that moment, but he knows that they’ll hurt like a bitch later.

 

Rick’s arm he doesn’t have pinned, comes up to protect his face as Daryl swings wildly.

 

“DARYL!”

 

Rick pleads for a truce as the hunter has him down and isn’t letting up. Eventually Rick gets a knee in and is able to distract Daryl enough to shove him off.

 

Luckily Daryl backs off as he paces back and forth like a caged tiger, eyes locked and angry with Rick’s. Quickly the fallen man gets back up and grabs at his swollen cheek, unsure of how it has gotten this bad between them.

 

“Fuck you!”

 

Daryl spits venom, his hand bleeding as it must have grazed one of Rick’s teeth.

 

“You know wha- I did everything for you, Rick... EVERYTHING! And this is how you repay me! Sleeping with some whore!”

 

Daryl whimpers even though his tone is filled with hatred, as he points back to the house they were just in. Not caring of the neighbouring houses turning on their lights because of the commotion outside.

 

“Just GO!”

 

Now Rick is even more confused and it must have shown on his face because Daryl looks like he’s about to throw down again.

 

“Dare-”

 

“Don’t Dare Me! It’s too late, Rick. I’m leaving!”

 

Daryl turns his back on the man he has trusted all these years and plans to leave. He knows how stupid is to leave during the night, without any gear. But anywhere is better than here.

 

“Stop!”

 

Rick leaps forward quickly and grabs at Daryl’s arm, earning him a flinch in return as Daryl tears his arm away like it burned him.

 

“Go and be happy, Rick...”

 

Daryl sounds defeated, still with his back turned he tries to walk away again. Thankful of the darkness, or Rick would see him about to cry.

 

“What do you want, Daryl?”

 

Daryl freezes in his steps, nobody really asked him what he ever wanted. This is different and he almost believed it to be true. But Rick is like everyone else, only using Daryl for their own personal gain and then kicking him to the curb like a wounded dog when they’re done with him.

 

This is the last time.

 

“You truly meant what you said?”

 

“What? Now or when are you talking about? Daryl, you know I would never lie to you...”

 

“Two months ago...”

 

“...Of course.... I would never lie about my feelings to you.”

 

“Then why?”

 

Daryl finally turns around, ignoring the stray tear that falls from his eye. The betrayal thick in his voice as he tries not to break.

 

Not in front of Rick.

 

“Really I don’t know why...”

 

Rick sighs, hands going to his hair as he tries to tame the curls. Thinking of what to say next, that won’t fuck up their relationship anymore than it already is. He knows he shouldn’t have confessed his feelings to the other months ago, but it’s too late to go back now.

 

Daryl is obviously getting impatient as he begins pacing again, like he truly needs to be somewhere else.

 

“Why would you sleep with someone else after you just told me you lov-, why would you lie like to me like that?”

 

Now Rick’s the one that is hurting, but he know’s he deserves it.

 

“Daryl, you don’t understand.”

 

That wasn’t the right thing to say as Daryl shoves him hard again. His pupils gone wide in the faint moon light above them and the house lights that shine from inside to the street.

 

“FUCK YOU!”

 

Another shove to his chest.

 

Rick keeps his head down, knowing how much he fucked up. Accepting anything Daryl throws at him.

 

“How could you hurt me, Rick? I did everything for you!”

 

The tears stream freely now, not caring anymore, he lets his words flow too. Everything between them is too fucked up to repair, the worlds gone to shit, why keep everything bottled anymore.

 

“You ever think maybe I needed time? You think as soon as you told me that you loved me that I was gonna jump you right then and there? You ever think of anyone else other than your own dick?”

 

Rick stays quiet, because he knows that it’s super uncommon for the hunter to let things out, even though it hurts like a bitch.

 

“Speak to me when I’m talking to you!”

 

Daryl shoves Rick again, anger and sadness laced his words.

 

“Yes.... I mean no, Daryl. Fuck I’m so sorry, you avoided me after that night like the plague... I didn’t know what to do. I thought... I thought I lost you.”

 

Before Daryl can speak the neighbour steps outside of their door to see if everything is alright. It is the apocalypse still.

 

“Get the FUCK back inside, this ain’t no soap opera!”

 

Daryl snarls loudly at the nosey neighbour, and as quick as they were outside, they are back inside. They even go as far as turning off their lights too.

 

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, Grimes. But I’m damaged goods-”

 

“Don’t say that about y-”

 

One look from the hunter and Rick shut his mouth.

 

“Just let me go. I’ll leave tomorrow morning and you will never see me again.”

 

Those words hurt both of them more than the other will ever know.

 

“Daryl, don’t do this...”

 

Rick pleads, but it’s useless, Daryl begins to turn around and walk away again. He almost gets a few feet, relived Rick has given up finally.

 

Everything happens so quickly and before Daryl can realize what’s going on, Rick has him spun around and locks lips with him.

 

Strong hands have his face pinned as their chapped lips are crushed together.

 

It’s nothing out a romance movie, there was no rain, no love.

 

It is forced.

 

Daryl lashes out as soon as he grips his head around what is happening. 

 

Instantly Rick knew he fucked up even more.

 

Instead of punches, and hurtful words, Daryl just cries. The sobs that come out of his mouth is nothing Rick ever heard from the other and is something he never wanted to hear.

 

And it is all his fault.

 

“Dar-”

 

“Just sto-stop! You’ve done enough!”

 

Daryl hiccups as he wipes at his eyes violently, ashamed of his weakness. This is why he hated relationships, they just hurt.

 

Rick almost considers leaving the crying man in the middle of the road, but that wouldn’t fix anything, and God... he has to try to fix this.

 

He does something stupid again and reaches out to hug Daryl. Which you’d think he’d learn from his mistakes the first time.

 

All Hell breaks lose and another fight breaks out. This time Daryl is much more angrier than the last, like all his emotions play a hand in this.

 

Rick eventually gets pissed off at the punches and swings back, locking his fist with Daryl’s weak eye. If the fight is going to get anymore personal, it did now.

 

Rick has Daryl in a headlock as blood is dripping out both of their mouths when Maggie comes running down the street to break up the fight with Glenn closely behind her, shotgun in hand.

 

She tries to get in between them, but ends up getting pushed to the side as the two men scrap. Angry, Glenn cocks the gun. Maggie is pregnant, she doesn’t need to lose the baby because of them.

 

The gun cocking drags the men out of their violent haze and they give attention to the man holding the gun, it takes them both a second to realize it’s Glenn.

 

Before one of them can speak, Maggie butts in, her thick accent more noticeable when pissed off.

 

“What the Hell? The enemies out there guys!”

 

She points to the large wall a few blocks away. Daryl spits the blood out of his mouth, thankful and surprised he didn’t lose a tooth or two.

 

“Well, that’s where I’m heading. Now.”

 

Daryl side glares Rick, testing him to try something.

 

“Like Hell you are! You’re in no shape to leave!”

 

He almost tells the women to fuck off, but knows that this isn’t her fault. Plus he’s not stupid enough to tell a women off with her husband beside her, armed.

 

“Yeah, Daryl. Listen to Mag-”

 

“Fuck off, Grimes!”

 

Daryl snarls, he doesn’t need this right now.

 

“Both of you tell me what happened!”

 

He honestly doesn’t want to expose Rick like this to Maggie, but he had it coming.

 

Piss off a Dixon, get the aftermath.

 

“Tell Rick here that sticking tongues down people’s throats don’t solve anything!”

 

Maggie has the most bewildered and shocked look on her face. All she can do is look at Rick, whose one eye is already swelling. He lowers his eyes, unsure of what to say.

 

“Apologize, Rick.”

 

“What?”

 

“You heard me, apologize to Daryl.”

 

Rick takes a quick glance at the fuming man beside him. 

 

“I’m sorry I fucked Jessie.”

 

“Fuck you!”

 

Maggie has to put her hands against both of their chests to keep them from killing each other.

 

“Now you, Daryl.”

 

“No.”

 

He says with his chest puffed up. Of course, Dixon’s are known for their stubbornness.

 

“Dixon.”

 

Maggie just says sternly and it has Daryl speaking.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t open up about my feelings right away, I thought you knew I needed time. I loved you, Rick Grimes. Hope you’re fucking happy.”

 

Daryl spits at Rick’s feet, takes one last look at Maggie and Glenn then turns around and walks away. 

 

Thankful this time no one calls after him.

 

Rick feels like a complete asshole within this moment. He desperately wants to go chase after Daryl, but Maggie stops him. Tells him to let the other cool off for a bit.

 

The rest of the night is quiet until the roar of a bike engine breaks the silence and within that moment, Rick thinks he can hear his own heart shatter.


	2. Happy Ending

Days turn into weeks, and weeks turn into months. Two months to be exact, since Daryl left Alexandria...

 

Left Rick.

 

Rick did everything and anything he could do to find the hunter, but it all ended up to be dead ends. If Daryl wanted to be found, he’d been found already.

 

And that tore at Rick’s heart strings every passing day, he stopped seeing Jesse, hoping somehow that’d magically bring Daryl back home, but it doesn’t.

 

The never ending thoughts of Daryl’s half eaten body laying in the ditch somewhere haunts his dreams every single night.

 

Everyone around him can see the hurt in his eyes, the way he carried himself and how irritable he become. Only a few people haven’t given up the search, and Rick is thankful for them.

 

He knows very deep down he should call off the searches, but he just can’t. He can’t let Daryl down like that again, so every week as the group goes out looking for supplies, they look or signs of the missing hunter.

 

It’s just a week or so before winter should hit, Rick knows he has to limit the runs to once every two weeks now. Because of the cold air around them slowing them all, he can’t risk anyone catching a cold or flu, they don’t have the medication for a epidemic to spread around their small town.

 

Rick just put Judith to sleep when he hears frantic pounding against his front door, he jogs down the stairs, missing the last few steps and yanks the door open.

 

Tara’s at the door, soaking wet, dirty, and wide eyed at Rick, he watches a small smile creep onto her lips. She doesn’t have to say anything, he just knows.

 

Not even bothering to put on his boots or shut the front door behind him, Rick begins to run down the street. Instantly his socks and the bottom of his jeans get soaked from the puddles spread along the roads. The rain falling from the sky hitting his face and body as he runs towards the front gates. Not bothering to slow down as he steps on a rock along the way, he just ignores the pain.

 

He honestly doesn’t know what to expect, maybe it wasn’t Daryl... 

 

Maybe the smile was just his imagination.

 

“Rick!”

 

Rosita yells out as she sees the man running towards the gate, it’s too dark to see, but he can see the figures of people just inside the gate, they’re back from their run.

 

Once he’s closer, that’s when he sees him...

 

Daryl.

 

The hunter is worse for wear, head to toe covered in mud and blood. He’s slumped over in Glenn and Abe’s arms as they help support him up.  
Rick’s throat is stuck in his chest as he slows down just enough to take in the imagine of the other, his hands instantly pushing the wet hair away from his face to confirm it really is him.

 

“We found him a few miles out, he’s not bit, just really badly-”

 

Rick shuts out whoever is speaking to him once Daryl’s eyes lock onto his. The whole world seems to stop in that moment as Rick grab the other and pulls him into a tight hug, he feels Daryl slightly hugging back with what strength he has left. Glenn and Abe step back, but stay close by.

 

“I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry...”

 

Repeatedly whispering into his ear, he doesn’t know if Daryl will ever forgive him, but it is just the beginning. Rick promises to himself that he’ll do everything and anything to make it up to Daryl.

 

Daryl deserves it.

 

The hunter slowly pushes away from Rick, his tired dirty palms resting on the other’s cheeks.

 

“I love you too...”

 

Daryl’s mumbles, his voice raspy from lack of use. He shyly smiles when Rick sobs out a inhuman noise, smiling with all of his teeth as he lets out a soft laugh. Pulling Daryl back into a hug and whispering how long he’s been waiting to hear that.


	3. Sad Ending

Days turn into weeks, and weeks turn into months. Two months to be exact, since Daryl left Alexandria...

 

Left Rick.

 

Rick did everything and anything he could do to find the hunter, but it all ended up to be dead ends. If Daryl wanted to be found, he’d been found already.

 

And that tore at Rick’s heart strings every passing day, he stopped seeing Jesse, hoping somehow that’d magically bring Daryl back home, but it doesn’t.

 

The never ending thoughts of Daryl’s half eaten body laying in the ditch somewhere haunts his dreams every single night.

 

Everyone around him can see the hurt in his eyes, the way he carried himself and how irritable he become. Only a few people haven’t given up the search, and Rick is thankful for them.

 

He knows very deep down he should call off the searches, but he just can’t. He can’t let Daryl down like that again, so every week as the group goes out looking for supplies, they look or signs of the missing hunter.

 

It’s just a week or so before winter should hit, Rick knows he has to limit the runs to once every two weeks now. Because of the cold air around them slowing them all, he can’t risk anyone catching a cold or flu, they don’t have the medication for a epidemic to spread around their small town.

 

Rick just put Judith to sleep when he hears frantic pounding against his front door, he jogs down the stairs, missing the last few steps and yanks the door open.

 

Tara’s at the door, soaking wet, dirty, and sad eyes staring at Rick, he watches her eyes shift down as she pulls the crossbow off her back and puts it in front of Rick.

 

She doesn’t have to say anything, he just knows.

 

Rick slowly takes the heavy crossbow into his shaky hands...

 

Daryl’s crossbow.

 

The world around him just seems to stop in that moment, Tara’s comforting words are just rings as his knees give out from under him and he’s on the wet porch clenching the weapon to his chest.

 

His sobs blend with the heavy rain that falls hard into Alexandria, he will never be able to apologize to him, never be able to kiss him or hold him...

 

He’ll never be able to tell Daryl how much he means to him...

 

Daryl deserved so much more than the hurt Rick gave him.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is inspired by the song lyrics from "Don’t Stop" by Nothing More. <3
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> ~xoxo


End file.
